


[A softer World] If we’re not supposed to dance, Why all this music?

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [1]
Category: A Softer World, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Female-Centric, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: To be aliveTo be alive: not just the carcassBut the spark.That’s crudely put, but…If we’re not supposed to dance,Why all this music?-Gregory OrrLucy Pevensie + A softer world comics
Relationships: Aslan & Lucy Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: My a softer world remixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873





	1. There Are No Strangers Under A Cherry Tree

825: (Why doesn’t this window open? Quick. Help me lift this statue.)

Text from a softer world [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D825&t=YzBiYTc2MWVmYzRmZWNlNjRmYTk3MDM2ZjUxM2NmYjhhY2VlZTMxNCxXcDZnY3Bscw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619480367522545664%2F825-why-doesnt-this-window-open-quick-help-me&m=0) / screencaps from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=Yzk0NTFmZWI1MmQ4NWNkMTAzZWVkZjAwZjhmNjZiOTc2ZWEwOTQ3MSxXcDZnY3Bscw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619480367522545664%2F825-why-doesnt-this-window-open-quick-help-me&m=0) and [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F1%2F&t=NWE5ODE1MWI2MjZlZGEzNmMyZTI1NjY0OWJlZDMwZjQ0ZTg2YzFiNSxXcDZnY3Bscw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619480367522545664%2F825-why-doesnt-this-window-open-quick-help-me&m=0)

__

[- 4] (Baby I’m a tree hugger) ([x](https://asoftervalley.tumblr.com/post/612509977683410944/4-baby-im-a-tree-hugger))

Text by [asoftervalley](https://tmblr.co/mBptVZe1Sbn9l6mDZRo-LoQ) / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=Mjc1MmRjYjliYzUyNmMxOGY4MjViYjc5ZTM1YzUxNTg5MjQwYzY2NCx6dEJEY0hVMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619450146419326977%2F4-baby-im-a-tree-hugger-x-text-by&m=0)_


	2. made in his image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you wish for

552: [so that/in the next myth/my sister will be wiser./Let her learn from me- Eavan Boland]

text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D552&t=MWIzYzkwMzk3N2EwYzI4YmRkMmJhN2E4ZDU5NzBiNmRjNzk4Zjk3MCxOUXp1V3JySg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620114531786588160%2F552-so-thatin-the-next-mythmy-sister-will-be&m=0)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-voyage-dawn-treader-2010%2F1%2F&t=ZDU5MDE5YzM5NTgwYzJhNjMxMGY3OWE1ODNiY2ZlZjY5MjA4MDc0MSxOUXp1V3JySg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620114531786588160%2F552-so-thatin-the-next-mythmy-sister-will-be&m=0)_

__

536: [It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.]

Text from [a softer world ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fasofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D536&t=NmMzNmE1MGM4MWQzODVjMzM4OTVhOGRiOTJlMmIzZTcyMTVhYmNlMyxHZ1ROWmdIdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620205134727774208%2Fit-is-our-choices-harry-that-show-what-we-truly&m=0)/ Images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-voyage-dawn-treader-2010%2F1&t=OWQ3MGFjNjQwOGQzZDNkYzY1ZTZjZjM3ZmVkOWE5M2Q3N2IwMGNiNSxHZ1ROWmdIdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620205134727774208%2Fit-is-our-choices-harry-that-show-what-we-truly&m=0)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe its just me but i think about Lu wishing to be beautiful as Su not gentle. or diplomatic or the tousand other things she knows her sis is. there isnt that much fanwork about it but sexism obivious affects Lu too. and i love to think about the relationship between this two and the tragedy of it all


	3. There is an ocean in my soul where the waters do not curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an ocean in my soul where the waters do not curve - Against me "The Ocean"

791: I fought my way into this world. I’ll fight my way out.

Text from _[A softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D791&t=N2E2YjFhYzJhYTQxODQ5ZmFiZTg4ZTU5NmJkODQ2MTkyYzdhMDJiYyxCNW9IaWdqZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619661548207669248%2F791-i-fought-my-way-into-this-world-ill-fight&m=0&ts=1597920745)_ / Images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-voyage-dawn-treader-2010%2F1&t=ZDEyZWY2ZjBhZDY4NTQ5YTAxMDIyMzk5NTFlZTQ4MzJmYjZiYjVlMSxCNW9IaWdqZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619661548207669248%2F791-i-fought-my-way-into-this-world-ill-fight&m=0&ts=1597920745)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post once about someones fav little bit in the Voyage of Dawn Treader was Lucy kicking her shoes off when they are suddenly in the Narnian water, because Lucy knows what to do when she falls into the ocean, and I think about that weirdly often, Lucy is an adventourer and a fighter and I like that about her.


	4. You never slow down, you never grow old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, other hearts were broken  
> Yeah, other dreams ran dry  
> But our golden ones sail on, sail on  
> To another land beneath another sky  
> -James Taylor "Never Die Young"

938: (Instead of slowing down, I just shine brighter.)

Text from [asofterworld](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=938) / Image from [here](https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005/1/)


	5. Wonder-er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art isn´t just paint and music, art is breaking glass and, the sound we make without realizing-asw

[Image description: a comic in the style of asofterworld, 3 panels of the same size, with thick black outlines, the images are screenshots from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian of Narnia.

The first panel shows Lucy Pevensie dragging Peter Pevensie along through the ruins of Cair Paravel, the text on it reads: "You read poetry in abandonded construction sides".  
The second shows Lucy holding up a dress from her time in narnia against herself, the text on it reads: "and mended the tattered spines with packing tape".  
The third shows Lucy with her hand on the broken stone table, looking toward the viewer, Susan and Peter stand behind her. The text on the image reads: "You were a world worth seeing"./end Image description]

37: [she made broken look beautiful and pain like a pair of wings] ([x](https://softerlands.tumblr.com/post/626903817542402048/37-im-just-glad-i-was-here-to-watch#notes))

text from [@softerlands](https://tmblr.co/m6OEpjaLJVoOCz8SZaxoxEg) / images from [here](https://href.li/?https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008/1/)


	6. my heart between your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does your heart hammers in terror or love?

[Image description: a comic in the style of asofterworld, 3 panels of the same size, with thick black outlines, the images are screenshots from The Chronicles of Narnia.

The first panel shows Lucy Pevensie sitting in front of Aslan, the text on it reads: "I don´t know if your wings are real". The second shows LAslan with the sun rising behind him, the text on it reads: "but I´ve never seen you without them,". The third shows Lucy in front of Aslan, touching his face with one hand, she looks sad, the text on the image reads: "and I follow you everywhere./end Image description]

51: [“A good shepherd slaughters his sheep and eats them, but obviously, the metaphor does not refer to that.” - Cameron Afzal.] 

[Now they have the power to destroy you, but they won’t. This is what love is.-Welcome to Nightvale]

Text from a softerworld[ here](https://href.li/?https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=51) / images from [here ](https://href.li/?https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005/1)and [here ](https://href.li/?https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008/)and [here](https://href.li/?https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-voyage-dawn-treader-2010/)


End file.
